A Wolfy Attraction
by falconwanderer13
Summary: Elizabeth Stevens moves with her family to the La Push Reservation. In the Quileute pack, she finds a soul m ate and an extended family. Seth/OC


A piece of advice, for all children and teenagers still under the control of their parents: it is never a good idea to drive across the country in a packed car with your little siblings, all under the age of 5.

Greg (our stepdad) is really not the greatest driver. Every half hour he'd promptly jerk the steering wheel to avoid running of the road. This caused a chain reaction. First, my mom would scream, waken from her sleep. Then, Vivian, the newest addition to our family, would start bawling her eyes out. Of course, Mason would scream too, in response to the cries of his twin. And finally, to wrap up the chorus of cries, Henry would yell because his cars flew off the portable desk. To sum it up, every half hour, all hell broke loose in our car.

So why do I find myself stuck in a minivan with my eccentric family? Well, about a month back my mom decided she wanted to be closer to her family, after her rebellious streak which involved moving to Virginia, marrying a complete stranger, having me and divorcing said stranger . Seriously though, out of the blue, she just said," We're moving to La Push. I miss my brother and parents." And of course, Greg who worships the ground my mom walks on was completely on board the idea. By the next week we were all packed and ready to move.

It took us five days to drive the 42 hours from Virginia to La Push. Worst five days of my life. It's also not fun to sleep on a bed with a three year old boy who kicks like a professional soccer player. As expected, by the end of our expedition, I was not a happy camper. When we pulled into the driveway of our new home, I almost wrenched the door of its hinges in my effort to leave the car.

"Thank god! The torture is over!" I yelled, kissing the ground.

"Stop being so dramatic, Eliza," My mom said as she took the sleeping babies out of the car.

Henry was giggling at the sight of his older half-sister kneeling on the grass.

"The moving truck should be here in an hour," Greg said. "In the meantime, can you go to the grocery store we passed and get some food for dinner?"

"Anything to get away from you guys… no offense or anything." I said.

"Oh, no offense taken," My mom said sarcastically. "But actually, can you take Henry with you? We need to one less bugger under our feet. "

"Bugger!" Henry shouted.

"That's what you are, little man," I told him.

"I go with! I go with!"

"Well, li'l bugger. You have to promise that there'll be no monkey business."

"I pinky pwomise." He said wrapping his pudgy finger with mine." Let's get some M&Ms!"

"Ahh! I knew we were related!" I said.

"Alright, Elizabeth, the Stop n' Shop is about two miles…"

"We're walking!" I shrieked."

"Well, yes. We still have to unpack. Besides, you run Cross Country! Two miles is nothing." Greg said.

"But that's different. Now, I'll probably have to carry 30 pounds of kid and 20 pounds of food!"

"You can take the stroller… and an umbrella it looks like it's going to rain."

"Wonderful," I said. "That's just fine."

I grabbed Henry and strapped him into the twins' double stroller.

"We're goin' on an adventure!" He yelled.

"Yeah, little bugger. We're going to get food, so the rest of our obnoxious family don't starve."

As we walked down the main road on the La Push rez, I kept Henry occupied by singing his favorite song.

"Are you ready kids?"

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Henry giggled.

"I can't hear yoouuu!"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!" He screamed.

"Ohhhh. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Absorbent and yellow and porous as he!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

We were also able to cover in the entire alphabet before reaching the store.

"A is for apple, B is for banana and C is for Car," we sang.

Finally, when the glowing letters of the store were visible, we stopped belting out tunes. The store was about the size of a gas station store, but it had the basics. One trip around the store was all I needed to get our food, with the additional bonus of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate for all of Henry's s'more needs. The guy at the register was crazily large. He was at least 6 inches taller than me, and I was 5'7. He had a buff stature and a cocky grin on his face. I swear, if he was my type, I would totally date him.

"I'm Paul Lahote. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I literally just moved in like an hour ago."

"You're Elizabeth Stevens."

Okaay? Stalker much?

"Your cousin Jacob Black is one my acquaintances."

"Oh really, I've never met him." But I feel like I have. My mom never shuts up about how cute he was as a one year old.

"I know. That's why we're having bonfire tomorrow." Oh okay, wait what!

"We?"

"Yeah, uhhhh. Well, we're all part of this security group that patrols around La Push." Well, that was totally a lie. Plus, La push isn't really dangerous..

"La push needs security?"

"Um, well, yeah. I mean there's a lot of drugs and alcohol around," He said.

"Oh, hey that's cool."

An awkward silence fell between us and Paul quickly pretended to be absorbed in scanning the groceries.

"Hewwo," Henry said from his seat in the stroller. Well, thanks, Henry. Of course, you decide to talk now, after our awkward exchange.

Paul's eyes shot up and eyed Henry.

"Is he yours?" He asked.

My eyebrows shot into my forehead. What?

"Oh, no. Definitely not. This is my little brother Henry. I also have another sister and brother, twins."

"Jake only mentioned one cousin." He muttered to himself.

"Jake is behind on the times," I said in response. Actually, my mom was didn't want to tell them about the other kids because she was afraid of what they would say.

"Hmmm. Anyways, your total is $31.01."

"Because that extra cent matters so much," I said sarcastically, giving him the cash.

"Hey. What can I say? Taxes." Paul said.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Paul."

I loaded the groceries in the seat unoccupied by Henry and we rolled out.


End file.
